Papa Acachalla
Papa Acachalla (also known by his aliases, Papa 'challa '''and '''Scott), is a fat, Oreo loving adopted father of Billy, Sally, Spencer, and Sue, played by Venturian. He is a indian chef, he has fought in some sort of war in the past. He is a rather tough man, both mentally and physically strong, and is rarely afraid of danger (except for the infamous "Lettuce Squirrels"). He owns a 7-11, where all of his kids were abandoned and where he adopted them. He is also a great marksman and knows basic survival skills. Papa also has great amount of stubble on the back of his head, and loves his Winchester rifle, which is his weapon of choice . He is also known as the dalek exterminator. He is made of pure awesome and was even taught the to use the force by Master Yoda. He also is currently writing a book about a puppy. He likely is from Eastern Kentucky by his accent and amazing weapon skills. He is also a slight macaroni addict, as well as an obvious drinker, as he has a closet full of cases of root beer. He is 73, as stated in the Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2. It is known that he always comes back from the dead. He is a part time vampire hunter. Image: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130930211422/venturiantale/images/0/00/Papaacachalla.jpg Trivia * At Midnight he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose, however, in recent videos it Acachalla doesn't turn into Jose Jose Jose Jose Because Jose was different person. Member of his gang, who was left by Acachalla and swore that he will seek revenge together with Maxwell (as ghosts) However, in the recent Gmod Dinosaur player model video it is again stated (by Gertrude) that he transforms into Jose Jose Jose Jose at midnight. * No one knows what his first name is, though in one of the wars he was in, or all of them, he was known by the alias of 'Scott' (Papa Acachalla claims that Papa Acachalla is his full name and does not have a last or middle one but this is most likely a lie). In Shopping Mall Roleplay Map Part 2 it is proven his middle name is Stacy, so his full name is most likely Scott Stacy Acachalla. * He and Billy could have been replaced by Sally and the unnamed father but this was already declined in later episodes. Venturian pronounced himself as Papa Acachalla in the Gmod Fallout weapons video therefore proves that the character is still Acachalla. * Papa Acachalla has a miniature version of himself called Minichalla, who aids Billy and Sally when Papa is absent (Gmod Scary Dark NPC mod video). * He hates Mondays (or at least does not allow many things on that day). * He does not enjoy discounts and sales when it comes to store business. He normally rasies prices when he gets lousy business. * He has owned monsters trucks which he lets Billy drive. * He is very old, as he was born in the late 1700's. It is possible that Acachalla is immortal or at least has a very large life span in compare to normal humans. It is implied that he is a Time Lord. * Venturian has hinted that Papa Acachalla is a Time Lord in one of the earlier fan mail videos. Papa once said that he is in fact, the 15th Doctor. * He is one of the most used characters in the VenturianTale role-play, so he is possibly the mascot of VenturianTale. * In Gmod MCDONALD Restaurant Roleplay Map, Papa Acachalla lost his arm because a customer pressed the on button to the blender while Papa was sticking his hand in the blender to get a rat in it. Its unknown how he got his arm back in camping grounds map, its may be because he is a time lord (the doctor re-grew his hand when it got cut-off on Christmas Eve) * It was said in the camping grounds map video that Papa Acachalla "ain't nobody's papa", and that the children just come up to 7-11 saying "Papa Acachalla!", meaning that he is most likely not the legal father of two children. * He hasn't signed any actual adoption papers for Billy or Sally. They just follow him around, calling him their Papa. * He is married to Gertrude. * His model in Gmod is of Father Grigori, but was given the name Papa Acachalla by Venturian. * He was in a war. During the elevator source map video, a younger Acachalla joined their elevator power rangers team. He was at a warzone at the time, which reminded current Acachalla of the wartimes. It is implied that the 14th Doctor regenerated into him while fighting in the war. * It was most likely the Vietnam war because Acachalla often refers to situations as "like (in) Vietnam" or something reminds him of "Vietnam" in some way. * In the Papa Acachalla town map video, he owns an "imaginary" gas station. However, there is nothing inside. * He likes very bad and corny movies. Apparently, it is because he likes to laugh at its' cheesiness. * His favorite food are jalapeño cheddar sausages. * He has been married and divorced numerous times. It is unknown when this was said, if he was referring to only himself or the Doctors before him (Such as River Song) * Papa Acachalla had a crazed brother; Jeremy Acachalla who was left in the basement of Acachalla's home. Later Jeremy got killed by Minichalla (miniature version of Papa Acachalla). * What is interesting about Acachalla and his family is that he survived multiple apocalypses (mostly zombie ones). He has also survived (a few with Billy and Sally) * Papa Acachalla enjoys root beer, and beer. * In the SBikes mod video, we learn Acachalla found Billy in the desert and that he comes from Native Americans, but its also said that Billy was left at 7-11. Perhaps Billy was left in the desert as a young child, raised by Native Americans, And walked over to 7-11 to begin a new life. * He has drawn a face on the back of his head. * His waffle recipe for Sally is a stove, a washing machine, a pot, some shades (a lamp shade), a mattress, 5 blue barrels (the blueberries), a chair, a bird and a few brains as Sally is partially a zombie. * He is a part-time vampire hunter. * He is in Sally's Weight Lifting Club, but he never wanted to be in it, from his continuous saying he "Couldn't lift weights". * He only eats on Tuesday. * He grew up in the play tunnels at McDonalds. * He has also played on the playground in the war; While the war was raging. * In the "Flutterbat Mod", it was revealed that Acachalla actually died, and came back to life at the end, but Sally (the judge) killed Maddie Friend by using a RPG as she tried to follow Billy. * He has a comic collection. * He once walked into a building wearing nothing but a bathrobe and started throwing bowling balls at people. * He has to eat 103 pounds of white creamed Oreos everyday to maintain blood pressure and maintain his immortality as a Time Lord. * He was turned into an Umbreon by Toilet Toucher. * He shaved a heart symbol from the hair on his back, because he is, "All full of love." * He was eaten by a dinosaur, but made a "nasty exit." He then became a changed man and started a zoo at his house, but when Johnny Ghost reversed time he went back into the dinosaur and had to be removed from it again. * On the 4th of July he ran around the yard telling family members to guess a number between 1 and 100. If they got it wrong he would throw a firework in their face, killing them. * He gets drunk on water. * Acachalla means "The whole dang universe." * HES BACK FROM THE DEAD! Category:Character Category:Major Category:Time Lord